


【Evanstan】Dear Mr. Mickey

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [16]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Sebastian跟Chris之間有一個親暱的稱呼





	【Evanstan】Dear Mr. Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源自Seb歌單「Mickey's Monday」  
> 如果Seb把這個當作Chris的暱稱  
> 那真的是甜到起雞皮疙瘩呀

Sebastian剛認識Chris時，一直都喊他Mr. Evans。  
這有些怪，有些生疏，Sebastian也知道。Chris一開始沒說什麼，兩人漸熟了起來後，Chris終於忍不住問他：『你怎麼不喊我Chris就好呢？』  
Sebastian一笑，從善如流的改口喚他Chris。只是在Chris不知道的地方，例如Sebastian的手機上，Chris的來電或簡訊，依然顯示為Mr. Evans。

一直到他們開始約會戀愛，Sebastian也沒有改變。

 

Sebastian並不是在迪士尼童話的餵養下長大的，他一直到和Chris熟識後，才在對方有計劃的灌輸下開始一步步進入迪士尼的世界，補習那些原本是拍給孩童看的動畫。Chris本人就是一部大型迪士尼百科全書，他能對迪士尼所有知名與不知名的電影或影集如數家珍，在Chris的薰陶下，Sebastian也勉強可以說出幾部鮮為人知的迪士尼作品，指出自己最喜歡的角色和情節。  
至於全世界所有人都認識的米奇先生的故事，那當然是爛熟在心。

 

那天他們戴上了墨鏡和米奇帽，悄悄跑到迪士尼樂園去玩。Sebastian注意到Chris一整天雖然玩得很開心，卻又時不時的突然瞄他一眼，再慌張地收回視線。一開始Sebastian以為Chris有話要跟他說，然而幾次下來，Chris什麼話也沒有說，始終裝得若無其事，好像Sebastian逮到的那些窺探都是他自己的錯覺。當一天的尾聲，兩人站在城堡前等煙火時，Sebastian又發現Chris在偷看他，終於忍不住出聲問了：「怎麼了嗎Chris？」  
『啊？沒有沒有，沒什麼。』Chris轉回了頭，Sebastian也不催，只是嘴角帶笑，溫柔地望著Chris。果然半晌後，Chris像是放棄了什麼掙扎，猛然轉過頭問：『你今天不能親我嗎？』  
Sebastian睜大了眼，有些訝異的傾身說：「隨時都可以啊！」他伸手捧住Chris的臉，很快地吻了下他的唇，又笑著說：「要再多吻幾下嗎？」  
『嗯。』Chris垂下眼，摟著Sebastian的腰靠向自己：『我以為你會擔心被別人看到⋯⋯』  
「我如果擔心這種事，根本不會答應來迪士尼約會。」Sebastian沿著Chris的唇線輕舔過去，輕輕吮著他的下唇，吻了又吻。Chris閉著眼沈浸在Sebastian的親吻裡，忍不住嘴角上揚。

煙火早就在他們身邊升上了天空，音樂聲和爆裂聲都成為了親暱時光的背景音，Sebastian伸手扶了下自己頭上因為親吻而有些歪掉的米奇帽，再替Chris扶正他的，笑著說：「米奇先生，今天的約會還滿意嗎？」  
『這已經是我所能想像的最圓滿的約會，怎麼可能不滿意？』Chris的拇指按著Sebastian的顴骨，來回撫摸，自己的嘴角笑得都要裂到後腦勺：『我是米奇先生，那你是米妮小姐嗎？』  
「當然不是，只有你是米奇先生。」Sebastian說。  
『為什麼？』Chris鍥而不捨地追問，Sebastian戳了戳他的米奇帽：「我也想當米奇，可是只能有一個米奇，我讓給你。」  
『為什麼？因為你愛我嗎？』Chris抓住Sebastian的手，拉到唇邊吻著他骨節分明的修長手指。  
「是啊，我好愛你。」Sebastian大大方方地承認，又因為能如此光明正大的表白，心頭的喜悅翻騰得像近岸的大浪：「我想把你喜歡的想要的都給你，所有一切。」  
『我喜歡的想要的所有一切，我都有了。』Chris把Sebastian拉入懷中，緊緊摟住：『我抱在懷裡了。』

 

於是Sebastian開始喊Chris「Mr. Mickey」，他不僅在手機裡這麼註記他，也在每一次見面和道別的時刻如此稱呼他，在每一個他心血來潮想逗弄他的時刻，每一個兩人想用暗號悄悄傳遞甜言蜜語的時刻。

「Mr. Mickey今天要去哪裡呢？」『要去Sebastian的心裡，看他有沒有乖乖想我。』  
「Mr. Mickey今天很愛我嗎？」『每天都比前一天更愛。』  
「可以對Mr. Mickey許願嗎？我希望今天可以跟他共度一個美好的夜晚。」『Sebastian的所有願望都會被實現的，因為他是全世界最甜的小孩。』

 

為什麼他是Mr.Mickey呢？Chris三不五時就會問，Sebastian總是隨口應付幾個答案，從來沒有說出真正的理由。到後來Chris就相信那是因為他是個迪士尼重度粉絲的緣故，沒再對這個稱呼深入追究。

 

也許他其實想到了，也許他其實真的不知道。  
Sebastian在Chris懷裡翻過身，就著晨光注視著Chris熟睡的臉龐，把自己的臉頰埋進他的肩膀，Chris下意識地又收緊了手臂。

 

因為你是我所有愛與夢想的成真，是童話故事開始發亮的瞬間。  
是一切美好結局的原因。  
是從此過上幸福快樂日子的理由。

你是我親愛的米奇先生。


End file.
